


【奎八】顫動的指尖正微微發燙

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia





	【奎八】顫動的指尖正微微發燙

*內有聽障者設定 不喜勿入⠀  
*結尾加了時事梗⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
在某個郊區的醫院裡時常能看見一位帥哥推著輪椅陪同自己的奶奶，由於出眾的外表和善良體貼的個性在這間醫院出了名。金珉奎每個禮拜都會抽空找一天來見奶奶，雖然來到這的路途遙遠但當看見她面露歡喜，他就覺得值得，畢竟從小都是奶奶照顧自己。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「奶奶你就好好休息吧。」金珉奎將奶奶從輪椅扶到病床上才欣慰地彎起嘴角。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「乖孫啊──真是辛苦你了一直來看我。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「別這麼說奶奶您可是我的親人啊！」他緊緊握著皮膚已充滿皺紋的手直到奶奶睡著為止才放開。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
更換了新病房也代表著病情逐漸好轉，或許再過一陣子奶奶便能出院了。金珉奎笑得倘若接到球而不停搖擺著尾巴的小狗，然而陽光霎時灑了進來令他覺得刺眼，他走過去想拉起窗簾卻聽見冷酷的嗓音：「別關。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
只見在窗簾旁的男子正看著手中的小說，旁邊的桌上擺著青蛙娃娃和花束，他的長相不輸給金珉奎，留著中分瀏海的小狼尾髮型，有雙水汪汪的眼睛而那對靈魂之窗正直直地瞪著自己，彷彿叨擾到他美好的下午。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「可是......這樣老人們會覺得刺眼啊。」金珉奎小心翼翼地勸說，但那男子毫無反應。他看著金珉奎的嘴型試圖理解，最後搖了搖頭。如果說得太快是無法認出嘴型的。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
他示意金珉奎靠近，指著自己的耳朵再打了個叉叉說明自己是個聽障者。金珉奎愣了一會才注意到原來娃娃旁還放了個助聽器，他拿起電話旁的記事本寫了寫後遞給那男子看，上頭寫道“你叫什麼名字？” “徐明浩”⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
徐明浩放下了書本，迅速地寫下他的名字。金珉奎覺得簡單的三個字怎麼能寫得這麼好看呢。反之，徐明浩僅想趕快打發掉這個毫無關係的人，何況他連他剛剛說了什麼都沒解釋。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
金珉奎自顧不暇地繼續用紙筆詢問徐明浩很多事情，彷彿剛才被懟了如浮雲般，徐明浩則感覺像被一隻大狗狗不停地舔舐也無法逃開只好認命回答。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
才發現原來他們兩個同年齡也有些共同點。金珉奎喜歡攝影，徐明浩也是。徐明浩喜歡打扮自己，金珉奎也是。他無法聽見金珉奎的聲音但想必是溫柔的聲音，徐明浩總看著他陪伴自家奶奶有說有笑，忍不住都要嫉妒了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
然而孝順的金珉奎在陪伴完奶奶後，又興高采烈地來找自己忘我地說著剛剛和奶奶在說些什麼時，才突然想起徐明浩聽不見，接著拿起紙筆搭配塗鴉。何時有如此關心自己的人呢，莫名地徐明浩對金珉奎有了感情。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
為了徐明浩，金珉奎也花了一段時間努力學著手語。漸漸地他就用手語跟明浩溝通。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「明浩，我最近學了個手語不知道你不想看。」金珉奎笑著並露出他尖尖的犬牙，等不及想和明浩分享。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「是什麼啊？」徐明浩反應倒是平淡，有哪個手語那麼特別一定要讓我知道。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「你看了就知道。」他先指著明浩，右手掌心接觸左手伸直的拇指指背上接著繞圈，最後再指向自己。看到的剎那眼淚汩汩流下，我愛你三字用手語來表達，對於徐明浩更是有所深切涵義。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
該說是感動還是高興的反應，徐明浩的雙手顫抖得不得了，但他仍想去擦掉那停不下來的眼淚。金珉奎則抹去帶有鹹味的淚水，徐明浩從沒笑得那麼開懷也哭得更加激烈，似乎眼睛都睜不開了。⠀  
突然，一雙既溫暖又大的手抓著他的手十指相扣，金珉奎這才發現原來徐明浩的心因自己而變為暖和。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
兩人的指尖互相碰觸，彼此的呼吸也因此急促，像極了愛情。⠀  
⠀


End file.
